


Lacking Humanity (4)

by iamisaac



Series: Lacking Humanity/Like Father, Like Son/Humanity's Son [13]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamisaac/pseuds/iamisaac





	Lacking Humanity (4)

Remus heard the footsteps echoing in the corridor as he lay, exhausted and depressed, by the wall of his jail. Dear God, no - not so soon, so soon after his transformation. The moon had set - and Remus's wolf-self vanished - only a few short hours earlier. It took days for the after effects to wear off, but they were at their strongest now. He couldn't face Lucius Malfoy. Couldn't, but must.

He struggled to put the flickering wolf-memories behind him, staring blankly at the wall. A huge scratch ran down the stone and Remus had a sudden vivid flashback of a murderous wolf attempting to claw his way through the wall before turning, snarling and salivating, to attempt a vicious pounce onto the prey he could see in front of him. A hand instinctively went to his neck as Remus recalled tha pain that his collar and chain had caused his wolf-self, jerking him back from his leap, mid-spring. And oh, the rage that had filled him. Remus shuddered in self-disgust, unable to forgive himself for what he could not control.

Wearily he turned to face Malfoy, struggling onto his knees as he had been ordered to do in his presence. He looked up and caught the expression on Lucius's face.

Lucius always spoke to him with contempt; always treated him as unworthy to step on the same earth as himself. But this was different. This was pure, unmanufactured disgust, as if even Malfoy could not believe what knelt in front of him.

Remus looked down at himself. As all too often after his transformations, dried blood covered large portions of his skin. He could see where blood had trickled in rivulets from his torn neck down over his chest. But there was more; and as Remus saw the darker stains on his body, a spasm of humiliation swept over him. He recalled a wolf, mad with a mixture of rage and fear, defecating on the walls and floor as he howled and fought against his chains.

With a flick of his wand, Malfoy produced a large tub of water.

"It is self-cleaning, no matter what you put into it," he said disdainfully. "Clean yourself. I will return in half an hour."

Cringeing, Remus watched as Malfoy walked away, another wand flick loosening his chains enough to allow him to reach the water. The undisguised revulsion in the other's face cut deeper than anything Malfoy had said to him previously. Even as a pet - even as an animal - Malfoy found him unpalatable. And, Remus thought as he saw himself as Malfoy must have seen him, who could blame him? He revolted himself.

He crawled painfully towards the water, the act of standing beyond him, and dipped his hands into the lukewarm water. Splashing it over his face reutnred some measure of self-identity; and he washed thoroughly, noting half-consciously that Malfoy was right: the water looked as clean now as when he'd started. Then he looked around at his cell. Stains of blood and excrement were everywhere, and now that he was aware of them, he didn't think he could bear to live in such a hovel. Scrubbing the walls with his bare wet hands was a humiliation he could only be grateful there were no witnesses to, but the eventual improvement was an indescribable relief; and Remus had to swallow down the dangerous gratitude he felt to Lucius for the gift of water. He rinsed himself again, glorying in the clean fresh water, perilously close to tears.

When Lucius returned, he found Remus already on his knees.

"Thank you," the werewolf muttered.

Lucius's eyebrow rose. Even for this time of the month, Remus was unusually submissive. It was not an opportunity to be missed.

"Thank you...?" He paused expectantly.

"Thank you, Master." And Remus was horribly, shamefullly grateful; wanted to do anything he could to please Lucius. Somewhere inside, he knew this was wrong, but the wolf-shadow, that painfully submissive part of him, controlled him as strongly as the wolf ever did.

"Come here animal." The order was cold.

Remus crawled towards his master, head lowered in utter submission. He belonged to Lucius, body and soul: he was his possession, and right now he was thankful for it.

"Master," he whispered.

Lucius thrust a booted foot towards him.

"Lick."

Remus obeyed, worshipping the boot with his mouth, his own arousal already evident.

"Yes, you like that, animal, don't you? You like to be owned, to be ordered."

"Yes, Master."

Remus raised pleading eyes to Lucius, desperate for more, desperate to touch Lucius - himself - to lose every semblance of self in his passion. Lucius kicked out at him, sending him sprawling, grovelling.

"To whom do you belong?"

"To you, Master."

Remus's cock was throbbing. He wanted to beg Lucius to take him - fuck him - destroy and remake him.

"Please," Remus added, the desperation all too clear. He would loathe himself for this later, and part of him knew it. For now, though, all that existed - all that mattered was Lucius, his Master, his desire.

"And you'll beg for what you want."

"Yes." Oh, yes.

"You'll beg like the animal you are."

And Remus broke. It was too soon - too soon - after the full moon. He had no strength to resist. He flung himself full length at Lcuius's feet, whimpering and begging, pleading and crying.

"Please... Master, please. Take me, please. I need... I want... Master, fuck me, hurt me, please..."

"What are you?"

"An animal," Remus whispered. "A pet, a toy, a possession. I am nothing. I am nothing before my Master. Master... please. Please..." He was incoherent with need and shame, reaching up towards Lucius, wanting - wanting. Surrendering pride, surrendering self, abasing himself willingly.

"You know what you ask?" Lucius would always press him that little bit further, trampling Remus's humanity beneath his boot.

"Whatever you want. I am yours." Remus's forehead was bowed to the floor. Lucius jerked on the chain that held him to the wall, so that his head sprung back and their eyes met.

"Master..." breathed Remus, and Lucius possessed him.


End file.
